Heart, GO!
by Reika Ikawa
Summary: #racunNs Karena suatu alasan, Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain Pokemon, GO!. Jadi pergilah dia berpetualang meninggalkan rumah dan orang tuanya berbekal kartu kredit yang ia curi dari ayahnya. Dan dalam petualangannya itulah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mampukah ia menangkap pokemon, atau malah hati Sasuke yang tertangkap?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Heart, GO!**

By

 **Sapphire** **Moon** **Melody**

 **Genre**

hurt/comfort

 **Summary**

#RacunNS

Karena suatu alasan, Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain Pokemon, GO!. Jadi pergilah dia berpetualang meninggalkan rumah dan orang tuanya berbekal kartu kredit yang ia curi dari ayahnya. Dan dalam petualangannya itulah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mampukah ia menangkap pokemon dan hati Sasuke?

Selamat membaca

* * *

"Haahh…." Naruto menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Semangatnya untuk sekolah pagi itu benar-benar hilang entah kemana. Ia merasa sekolah sudah tidak ada artinya lagi baginya. Ya, karena hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi. Itu kesimpulan yang dapat dia ambil dari ucapan dokter kepercayaan keluarganya sore kemarin.

"Jantungmu semakin lemah…" ujar sang dokter saat itu, "Jantungmu semakin membesar dan ada beberapa bagian di jantungmu yang sudah mati."

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada malas. Ia memang sudah tidak peduli lagi. 7 tahun sudah dia besabar dengan penyakitnya itu. Melakukan semua yang diperintahkan dokter, mengkonsumsi berbagai macam obat, mengikuti program diet yang ketat, latihan-latihan, namun semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia akan selalu dekat dengan kematian.

"Sebaiknya kau beritahukan hal ini kepada kedua orang tuamu, kemudian setujuilah operasi transplantasi jantung."

"Jika aku menyetujuinya, apakah kau langsung bisa mengoperasi aku dengan cepat?" Tanya Naruto menantang.

"Kami akan berusaha mencari donornya, Naruto," jawab sang dokter. Ada nada keraguan disana. Tentu saja, mencari donor jantung bukanlah perkara mudah. Naruto juga tahu itu. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak pernah mau menandatangani surat persetujuan transplantasi atau membiarkan orang tuanya yang menandatangani. Tidak akan pernah ada orang yang mau mengorbankan hidupnya untuk memberikan kehidupan pada orang lain. Itu terlalu konyol.

"Dengan kondisi ini…" Naruto bergumam lalu menatap sang dokter. Sang dokter bergidik. Tahu kearah mana pembicaraan Naruto.

"Jika dengan kondisi ini, sampai kapan aku dapat bertahan?" Tanya Naruto. Sang dokter tersentak. Lalu dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Naruto kearah laporan pemeriksaan di tangannya. Pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya akhirnya terlontar juga dari mulut pasien 17 tahun itu. Pertanyaan yang paling susah untuk dijawab.

"Aku tidak bisa mendahului takdir, Naruto…" jawabnya.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau bisa memperkirakannya. Aku tidak menyuruhmu mendahului takdir. Kira-kira saja… ayo jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Dua… sampai tiga bulan… tapi jika kau dirawat di rumah sakit, masa hidupmu mungkin bisa lebih dari itu. Jadi.." belum sempat sang dokter menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hm… tiga bulan ya… baiklah…" ujarnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu hidupku dengan menghabiskannya di dalam rumah sakit."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang praktek dokter itu, namun sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia berbalik kemudian berucap,

"Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini sendiri pada orang tuaku. Jadi kau diam saja…" ujarnya kemudian menutup pintu ruang praktek dokter itu dari luar.

Ya, itu yang dikatakan Naruto, tapi kenyataannya, ia tetap belum bisa menceritakan hal itu kepada orang tuanya. Sedikit membuatnya frustrasi. Ia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Jika penyampaiannya salah, bisa-bisa ibunya yang lebih dulu terkena serangan jantung.

"Haahh…" ia kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Woi…" seru seseorang tepat ditelinganya. Ia juga merasakan rangkulan tangan dibahunya, namun dia tidak kaget sama sekali. Siapa lagi yang suka melalukan hal itu selain temannya, Kiba.

"Pagi-pagi sudah menghela nafas panjang saja kayak kakek-kakek… tidak baik, lho…" ujar Kiba.

"Haahh…"

"Lagi? Haduh… tahu tidak, keseringan begitu bisa mendatangkan sial…"

"Lalu? Bukan masalah buatmu kan?"

"Ah… aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Aku takut kena sial juga… hi.." jawabnya dengan nada ngeri yang dibuat-buat.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya sambil terus berjalan bersama Naruto memasuki halaman sekolah, "kau terlihat tidak semangat hari ini… tidak seperti biasanya…"

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa…" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ah… jangan bilang masalah pacar. Hm… Tapi aku tidak ingat kau punya pacar…"

"Aa… pacar ya? Benar juga. Aku belum pernah punya pacar. Cari ah…" jawab Naruto. Memang benar, selama hidupnya dia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran. Tidak ada salahnya juga dalam 3 bulan yang tersisa, ia berusaha mencari pacar dan merasakan cinta yang orang-orang bilang indah itu.

"Haduh… jangan deh. Pacaran itu hanya bikin sakit hati. Nih, aku beritahu hal yang lebih menarik dibanding mencari pacar," ujar Kiba kemudian sibuk mengutak-atik handphonenya sementara Naruto mengambil sepatu kelas didalam lokernya dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu kelas.

"Nih…" ucap Kiba sambil menyodorkan handphonenya pada Naruto. Naruto mengamati layar handphone Kiba yang memperlihatkan sebuah animasi karakter seorang lelaki yang berdiri didalam sebuah petak, dengan batas-batas yang terlihat seperti jalan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Itu game," jawab Kiba antusias. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memakai sepatu kelasnya kemudian berdiri di samping Naruto dan memandang layar handphonenya.

"Kau pernah dengar game 'Pokemon, go!'? Nah… ini gamenya," ujar Kiba memberi penjelasan.

"Oh… jadi ini yang namanya 'Pokemon,go!'? lalu cara mainnya bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto mulai penasaran.

"Jadi permainan ini tidak bisa dimainkan didalam kamar. Kau harus mengeksplor tempat-tempat baru untuk mendapat pokemon. Kita jadi harus sering jalan-jalan kalau mau mendapatkan banyak pokemon…" jelas Kiba.

"Wah… sepertinya game ini asyik.." jawab Naruto sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Aa.. pokemon!" ujar Kiba tiba-tiba dan langsung mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Naruto.

"Lihat, dengan kamera handphone yang diaktifkan, pokemonnya jadi seakan-akan terlihat di dunia nyata. Lihat!" ujar Kiba sambil memperlihatkan handphonenya yang kini memperlihatkan seekor pokemon berdiri di koridor depan mereka.

"Wah… cepat tangkap, Kiba!" perintah Naruto.

"Iya… ini juga sedang berusaha tangkap," jawabnya sambil memainkan jarinya di atas layar. Membawa pokeball agar terlempar dan menyentuh tubuh pokemon.

"Dapat!" ujar Kiba senang.

"Keren… aku jadi ingin punya juga," ucap Naruto.

"Segera didownload donk…" jawab Kiba.

"Un… pasti…" ujar Naruto kemudian berjalan masuk ke kelas mereka.

_Sapphire_

Naruto's POV

Mendung menghiasi ruang makan rumahku. Tidak seperti ayah yang berpura-pura menyantap makanannya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, ibu bahkan tidak memasukkan satu sendok makananpun kedalam mulutnya. Ia hanya memainkan makanannya, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi 'ting ting' kecil dari sendok yang beradu dengan piringnya. Sementara aku, aku hanya terdiam sambil memandang mereka.

Tidak tahan dengan perasaan sedih yang terpancar dari wajah mereka, aku melatakkan sendokku dan mengakhiri makanku dengan piring yang masih penuh.

"Gochisousama..." ujarku kemudian beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Eh? Tapi Naruto, kau belum menghabiskan makananmu..." cegah ibu, "Apa kau tidak suka makanannya? Padahal ibu telah memasak makanan kesukaanmu…"

"Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu bersedih. Kita sama-sama tahu akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Apa katamu? Tidak akan ada satupun orang tua yang tidak sedih jika mendengar kabar bahwa hidup anaknya tidak akan lama lagi. Kau bicara seakan-akan kami tidak menyayangimu, kau tahu?! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" maki ibu.

"Kushina sudahlah!" ujar ayah. Ia menggenggam tangan ibu dengan kuat agar ibu tenang. Berusaha menyampaikan bahwa ibu tidak sendiri. Tidak tahan akan kondisi seperti ini, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruang makan. Namun lagkahku terhenti saat kudengar ibu memanggilku.

"Ne, Naruto… maafkan ibu ya, sayang…" ujarnya kemudian menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Maafkan ibu yang hanya peduli pada diri ibu sendiri…" kulihat Kristal bening menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Memberontak untuk tumpah.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kita akan cari dokter lain, kita akan cari second opinion. Ibu dan ayah akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Naruto…" Akhirnya Kristal bening itu bergulir juga di pipinya. Membawa sakit di dada dan juga tenggorokanku.

"Un…" jawabku singkat. Aku tidak ingin berbicara banyak karena aku tahu aku pasti akan mengeluarkan suara yang bergetar aneh jika aku berbicara.

Ibu memelukku dengan erat setelah itu, menyebut namaku berkali-kali dengan perasaan tersiksa.

"Tidak ada… tidak akan ada yang pergi meninggalkan ibu. Kau akan selalu bersama ibu, Naruto.. jadi tenang saja…" ujar ibu berusaha untuk tegar.

Aku tahu, ibuku memiliki ketegaran seperti karang. Meskipun ia memiliki anak yang rusak jantungnya, ia tidak pernah menangis. Namun saat ini aku tahu ketegarannya yang kokoh itu telah runtuh. Airmatanya terus mengalir tidak peduli berapa kalipun ia menghapusnya.

Inilah yang paling kutakutkan. Bukan, bukan penyakitnya atau kematian, tapi meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintaiku dan kucintai. Seperti saat ini, melihat ibu yang menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukanku, sudah membuatku serasa mati.

_Sapphire_

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Masih sakit mengingat tangisan ibu tadi, namun ada rasa lega juga di hatiku. Setidaknya sudah aku beritahukan hasil pemeriksaanku. Membunuh rasa bosan, aku mengambil handphoneku dan memainkannya.

"Ah, ya… Pokemon, Go!" gumamku mengingat pembicaraanku dengan Kiba pagi tadi di sekolah. Aku segera mencari aplikasinya dan mendowloadnya. Setelah itu kuletakkan handphoneku kembali disampingku saat proses download sedang berjalan.

"Tiga bulan ya…" ujarku. Waktu yang singkat. Memang benar aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit, tapi jika menghabiskan waktuku dengan melakukan rutinitasku seperti hari-hari biasa juga sama saja. Waktuku akan terbuang sia-sia.

"Apa yang dapat aku lakukan dalam waktu tiga bulan itu ya?" tanyaku dalam hati. Ketika sedang sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh sebuah nada yang tidak familiar dari handphoneku. Segera kubuka kembali handphoneku dan mendapati game itu telah terinstal dan memperlihatkan layar seperti yang diperlihatkan Kiba tadi pagi. Aku mulai mengutak-atik permainan itu. Membaca rule-nya, membuat avatar characterku, dan membuka item apapun yang terlihat di layar.

Sampai akhirnya kutemukan sebuah item _journal_ disana. Aku coba membukanya namun tidak kudapatkan apa-apa karena sejatinya memang belum ada pokemon yang berhasil aku tangkap.

"Journal ya…" sebuah ide mengalir dikepalaku. Aku sudah menemukan apa yang akan aku lakukan selama tiga bulan ini. Aku akan pergi menangkap pokemon dan membuat _journal_ -ku sendiri.

_Sapphire_

 _Kepada ibu tercinta…_

 _Ibu, aku memutuskan mengisi sisa hidupku dengan berpetualang. Ibu tahu tidak game 'Pokemon, Go!'? Aku akan berpetualang dengan game itu untuk menangkap pokemon. Akan aku isi pokeball ku dengan pokemon-pokemon langka, seperti aku akan mengisi jantungku dengan perasaan takut, marah, bahagia yang meluap-luap, dan bahkan mungkin cinta, yang selama ini dilarang karena tidak baik untuk jantungku._

 _Ibu tidak usah khawatir, karena aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai semua pokemon aku dapatkan._

 _Dari anakmu tercinta…_

 _Naruto_

 _NB: Oh ya, bu… tolong jangan bilang-bilang pada ayah kalau aku mengambil kartu kreditnya. Ah… aku berdebar-debar sekali saat aku mencurinya dari dalam dompet ayah._

Lebih kurang seperti itulah surat yang aku tulis dan kuletakkan di meja rias ibu. Aku yakin ibu akan meremas surat itu setelah ia membacanya dan mengataiku anak yang nakal. Sementara ayahku pasti akan sibuk mencari kartu kreditnya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Hahaha… aku memang cerdas!

Sedangkan aku, aku sekarang mulai sibuk berpetualang. Mencari pokestop yang ada diseluruh kota kemudian mendatanginya. Ah… mungkin karena masih level rendah, jadi semua pokemon yang aku dapat masih memiliki _combat power_ yang juga rendah. Aku akan terus mencarinya.

Bosan berkeliling kota, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota sebelah. Berharap disana aku akan menemukan lebih banyak variasi pokemon. Jadi dengan mengendarai kereta listrik, aku pergi menuju kota sebelah sembari menangkap pokemon yang aku temui di sepanjang jalan. Namun sesampainya di kota, hari sudah sore, sementara baterai handphone dan power bank ku sudah habis.

Jadi disinilah aku. Memesan kamar di sebuah hotel yang bisa dibilang mewah dengan menggunakan kartu kredit ayah. Kamarnya sangat luas dengan tempat tidur king size yang mewah dan empuk. Aku bahkan betah melompat-lompat di atasnya. Kursi dan mejanya, TV, karpet, semua perabotannya juga telihat sangat mewah dan mahal. Bahkan kamar mandinya juga, sangat luas dan mewah.

"Ah… ayah pasti marah besar kalau tahu tagihan kartu kreditnya membengkak…" kataku sambil melompat-lompat di tempat tidur. Per dari _spring bed_ -nya memang benar-benar bagus.

"Biar deh. Toh aku tidak akan mendengar ayah marah-marah lagi padaku." Aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur setelah capek melompat-lompat, menikmati kamar hotel yang benar-benar nyaman itu. Melihat sekeliling, dan pintu balkon kamar itu menarik perhatianku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu balkon.

Pertama yang kulihat saat kubuka pintu itu adalah langit jingga yang indah. Dari sana aku juga bisa melihat laut yang memang tidak jauh dari hotel itu. Pemandangan dari balkon itu sangat indah. Mungkin itu juga salah satu keunggulan yang membuat hotel ini jadi sangat mahal. Aku tidak menyesal memesan kamar ini, pikirku.

Namun semua keindahan itu tidak lagi memiliki arti ketika aku palingkan pandanganku kearah balkon kamar di samping kamarku. Seseorang laki-laki berdiri disana. Dengan tubuh tinggi yang ramping, kulit putih yang bersinar diterpa matahari sore, serta rambut hitamnya yang begitu kontras dengan warna putih dari kulit dan bajunya, dia terlihat begitu… indah. Tapi, satu… ada satu hal yang membuat pandanganku tidak bisa berpaling darinya dan terus tertuju padanya. Seperti ibu, kristal bening itu juga bergulir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Bedanya, tidak ada getar ditubuh atau isakan tangis. Ia hanya memandang langit sore itu dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang tidak berhenti membasahi pipinya.

Melihat itu membuat batinku tersiksa. Aku segera kembali masuk ke kamarku, mengambil handphone yang aku _charge_ dan keluar hingga aku dapat berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Kutekan bel kamarnya, berharap ia mau membuka pintu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintunya akhirnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan dirinya yang ternyata lebih mempesona jika dilihat dari dekat.

Aku mungkin akan terus terpaku menatapnya jika ia tidak membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau siapa dan ada perlu apa?" tanyanya. Kulihat jejak air mata dipipi dan matanya yang memerah.

Aku datang untuk menghapus air matamu…

"A-ah… tidak… aku… aku ingin menangkap pokemon. Dia ada di dalam kamarmu.." ujarku. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal, aku tahu dia pasti tidak akan percaya.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku terima alasan seperti itu?" Tuh.. kan, dia tidak percaya "Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Dia megusirku tapi aku tetap nyelonong masuk saja ke dalam kamarnya. Membuka aplikasi pokemon, go! Ku dan berpura-pura mencari pokemon di dalam kamarnya meskipun aku tahu itu bukanlah cara mainnya.

"Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluar dari kamarku, sekarang!" perintahnya sembari memegang tanganku dan menarikku agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku belum selesai mencari," ujarku sambil melawan arah tarikannya.

"Keluar sekarang atau akan aku panggilkan…" tiba-tiba ia menghentikan ucapannya. Usahanya untuk menarikku keluar dari kamarnya juga terhenti.

"Aniki…" Kudengar dia bergumam. Aku segera berbalik menatapnya yang terpaku memandang ke arah pintu. Kudapati seseorang yang memiliki warna kulit dan rambut sepertinya sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka terlihat mirip, hanya saja yang berdiri di depan pintu terlihat lebih tua, dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan rambut yang lebih panjang.

"Sasuke…" ujar kali-laki itu kemudian berjalan dengan cepat untuk menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Ku mencarimu kemana-mana, Sasuke," ucap laki-laki itu. Oh… jadi namanya Sasuke. Nama yang indah.

Sasuke sempat terdiam saat dipeluk olehnya, namun seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, ia segera mendorong tubuh laki-laki yang dipanggilnya aniki itu dan melepas pelukannya. Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi anikinya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut yang terurai di keningnya menutupi pandanganku akan wajahnya. Namun dapat kulihat bulir bening itu kembali bergulir membasahi pipinya. Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Berusaha agar tidak terdengar isak tangis dari sana.

Tidak bisa aku biarkan! Orang inilah yang telah membuat Sasuke menangis.

"Sasuke… ayo pulang!" ujar aniki itu. Ia hendak berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke namun aku segera mencegahnya. Tidak akan aku biarkan orang ini menyentuh Sasuke.

"Dia tidak akan pulang!" teriakku, sembari menghadangnya.

"Kenapa dan… he, siapa kau?" Tanyanya.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto! Dan Sasuke sudah berjanji akan menangkap pokemon langka bersamaku. Dia partnerku sekarang!" kataku memberi penjelasan. Oke, aku bohong. Sasuke tidak pernah bicara tentang itu.

"Uzumaki? Pokemon?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. Aku hanya menggangguk pasti sebagai respon terhadap pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke, ini tidak benar kan? Aku yang paling tahu kau, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama bocah ini untuk bermain game yang tidak berguna. Aku tahu sifatmu," ucapnya namun Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Itu jadi kesempatan buatku.

"Sudah deh, lebih baik aniki-san pulang! Kami akan pergi berburu pokemon. Sana pulang!" kudorong tubuhnya sekuat tenagaku.

"Kau ini apa-apaan… hei!" Ia berusaha untuk melawanku, namun aku semakin kuat mendorongnya.

"Sana pulang!" perintahku.

"Sasuke!," teriaknya memanggil Sasuke, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin pulang, tapi ingat, aku akan menikah dua hari lagi. Aku tidak akan melangsugkan pernikahannya jika adikku tidak ada disana…"

Kudorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat keluar dari kamar Sasuke kemudian menutup pintunya dengan keras. Sasuke jatuh terduduk setelah itu, kakinya seperti tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Isak tangis akhirnya terdengar juga.

"Brengsek! Itachi, brengsek! Jika kau paling tahu aku, kenapa kau malah memilih menikah dengannya?! Brengsek! Brengsek!" umpatnya sambil terus menangis. Aku Segera menghampirinya kemudian merangkul tubuhnya dan membawanya dalam pelukanku. Namun ia segera melepas pelukanku, mendorongku dengan kuat.

"Kau juga! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Keluar dari kamarku!" teriaknya. Tapi aku tak beranjak dari posisiku. Melihat wajahnya yang terasa begitu menderita membuatku kembali memeluknya. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah indah itu memerah karena kesedihan.

"Pergi! Aku bilang pergi!" ia kembali memberontak melepaskan pelukanku, namun aku memeluknya kuat-kuat.

"Menangislah, menangislah… keluarkan semua kesedihanmu. Aku akan terus berada disini, memelukmu seperti ini, sampai kau tenang…" ujarku sambil terus memeluknya. Perlahan ia berhenti memberontak, diganti dengan tangisan yang semakin tersedu-sedu dan kuatnya cengkraman tangannya di bajuku.

Lama ia menangis seperti itu, sampai akhirnya ia kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur di lantai. Kuhidupkan pemanas ruagannya agar ia merasa nyaman lalu mengambil bantal dan selimut, merebahkan kepalanya di bantal dan menyelimutinya.

"Itachi…" gumamnya mengigau diikuti dengan isak tangis yang masih tersisa. Kubelai rambutnya yang hitam itu dengan lembut.

"Kau ini… sedang patah hati ya? Karena mencintai kakakmu sendiri…" tanyaku pelan. Ya, aku tak butuh jawaban. Itu hanya hasil pemikiranku saja. Tapi yang kubutuhkan jawabannya adalah apakah patah hati itu apa memang sesakit ini?

TBC

Ah... maaf.. jadi harus berheti disini, tapi aku janji akan mengapload kelanjutanna dengan cepat. terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke..


End file.
